


flower and fire

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>去年夏天写的，有几句是原来表演的台词。<br/>贴吧:http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4014993982<br/>PDF链接：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1gf2woQv 密码：6ksi</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower and fire

火与花

 

_伏地魔上，四处张望。 哈利·波特骑扫把上_

哈利：我骑扫把如骑马，挥着魔杖骋沙场！（转身）我的全名叫哈利波特！那边的是黑法王伏地魔。

伏地魔：嘿！（掏出魔杖对峙）大风吹狂沙，波特在逍遥，看我怎么收拾你！

哈利：魔杖火花霹雳响，这老妖怪武功真高强！

_两人对战，哈利处下风_

哈利：（旁白）看那魔法耍得漂亮，可惜都是用在我身上；我若就此歇了菜，将以何颜 对恩师！（扔掉扫把，对伏地魔）嘿！伏地魔！你等等啊！你等等！等着啊！

伏地魔：我倒要看看这小子耍什么花招！

_哈利掏出火筒来_

哈利：你这个傻逼！（炮响）

_伏地魔被打了个措手不及，倒地。_

伏地魔：这个狡猾的兔崽子！一下起，一下落，我黑魔王的生涯几乎要到头！若是让这小子 得胜去，我黄金般的名誉将如掉漆的铁一样生锈蚀腐；但疼痛灼烧着我仅存的理智， 戳得我的脑袋都是窟窿！好痛啊！（对哈利）哈利·波特站着别动！我将降下我的 怒火，让你知道惹怒黑魔王的后果！（掏出魔杖，点燃火焰）用我毕生的魔力、残 存的生命点燃魔法的火焰，我将用它杀死这个“大难不死”的男孩！（刺向哈利）

_哈利举起魔杖，火焰转移到哈利的魔杖上，伏地魔难以置信。_

哈利：（拿着魔杖，火光照亮脸，靠近伏地魔）你知道什么是：“噔噔噔噔……”？噔噔噔噔……” 就是……（魔杖连同火焰被变作玫瑰）

_伏地魔惊讶地握住哈利的手，哈利把玫瑰咬在嘴里，拦腰抱起伏地魔。_

伏地魔：（旁白）我一生漫漫修罗路，保着童子金身，难道今日要贞洁不保，恰似纯白的菊 花落入带刺的黄瓜堆之中？可恨这年轻的小娃娃，长得一副媚人的样儿，他带笑的 碧眼看着我，我心脏上冷硬的毛就全脱落！我一生茕茕无情路，难道今日要动了一 颗心，仿佛空寂的山洞终于有了火车的呜鸣？我一生……！啊！我的一生从未如此， 他那邪恶的双手是无尽的台风，剥去了我的衣裳，心鼓如被飞出炮膛的亿万炮弹打 响；仿佛无际的寂寞的太空终于迎到来自地球的火箭！（伏地魔被推倒在地）

哈利： 我已顾不上更多！这糟老头的眼睛好比受惊的小白兔，让我的兄弟自愿当他的萝卜！ 我的双手已经不是我的双手，它们在自动把彼此的衣服剥落。

伏地魔：（旁白）我的腰已经不是我的腰，是柔软的面条、是随风飘荡的布条……不！不行！ 我不能堕落于情色爱欲之中，我黄金般的荣誉感何在？我残酷冷硬的毛心脏何在？ 我要拾起我的力量，我反抗命运的力量啊重回到我身上吧!（挣脱哈利，逃，回头对 哈利）哈利，你这个变态！（下）

哈利：（指向伏地魔离开处）请叫我全名哈利·波特！（手抚伏地魔袍子）其人已遁逃，其香 幽转绕心头，今日不得手，他日定能云雨巫山中。（下）

 

完


End file.
